


Victor's Day Out

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Master's Slave and Other Shorts [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Groping, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Voyeurism, ice cream as lube, mistreatment of ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Master decides to have lunch at a restaurant and has Victor tag along*Victor is sixteen





	Victor's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> This short was written for mookaykay.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

After nearly eight years of serving his master, Victor had had a variety of different encounters with the man, some good some bad.

There was, however, one that stuck out in particular as his absolute least favorite. It wasn’t exactly an encounter, per say, but it was something Master prefered that Victor greatly hated.

Public displays of sexual acts of any kind.

It was a rare day that Master had off. Victor had just come to ask Master what he wanted for his lunch in the man’s study when he stood abruptly.

“We’re going out for lunch today,” Master declared. “Go get your shoes and collar and meet me at the front door.”

Victor blinked, surprised. Master rarely let him leave the house, let alone the property.

“Of, of course sir,” he stammered, rushing to do as he was told. He jammed his socks and sneakers on quickly, grabbing the gleaming gold collar of ownership and clasped it around his neck before bolting down the stairs to wait by the door for Master.

One of the other slaves - Heidi who had served as Master pleasure slave before Victor and had been the one to give birth to Master’s son, Jason - walked by.

“Good day Victor,” she said brightly, coming over to stand next to him. “What are you doing?”

“Master said he’s going out for lunch,” Victor explained. “And he said I’m permitted to go with him.”

Something flashed in Heidi’s eyes but it was gone before Victor could really get a good look at it.

“I see,” she murmured. “Well, come see me when you get back.”

Victor thought that was an odd request but he agreed nonetheless.

  
.......

 

Something was wrong.

As he ate, Victor sitting quietly across from him, Master kept looking up at him, analyzing him with an odd look in his eyes before continuing to eat.

“Is everything alright, sir?” Victor finally asked.

“Of course,” Master confirmed easily. After a moment he added. “You’re loyal to me, right Victor?”

“Of course,” Victor rushed to reply. “Of course I am sir, you know that.”

Master hummed. “Would you prove it to me?”

“Yes.”

“Even here?” Master asked, leaning forward. “Right in the middle of this crowded restaurant?”

Victor swallowed thickly, looking around. It  _ was  _ very crowded and Master could be very created when he came to how he wanted Victor to prove his loyalty. Still, not doing what the man asked would certainly make Master believe Victor was not as loyal as he claimed to be.

“Yes Master,” Victor whispered, hiding his shaking hands in his lap. “I would.”

Master hummed quietly, leaning back in his seat and turning back to his food as though he hadn’t just scared the living shit out of Victor. Victor closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh as he tried to calm his racing heart.

He’d just gotten his breathing back to a normal rhythm when Master spoke. “Suck me off.”

Victor’s eyes flew open and he choked. “W-what?”

Master’s eyes were hard. “Are you questioning an order?”

“No, no sir,” Victor replied, slipping under the table, face burning as he crawled across the floor to sit between Master’s legs. “I just...I thought I misheard you.”

“You did not,” Master said easily, spreading his legs and going back to his food, leaving Victor to unzip his pants and slip his cock out.

Victor swallowed thickly as he slowly did as he was told. Master was already half hard and his length felt heavy and hot in Victor’s hands.

Slowly, praying no one would look over and see and at least being thankful he was still dressed, Victor slowly took his Master’s length into his mouth.

His face burned the entire time as he licked and sucked, nearly unable to swallow when Master finally came a few minutes later. Thankfully, he didn’t miss a drop because if he did, Master would certainly make him lick it up off the floor which was sticky under Victor’s hands. He crawled out from under the table, shaking.

After he had calmed down, he spoke quietly. “May I use the restroom, sir?” he whispered.

Master looked up at him before turning back to his phone. “Yes,” he replied. “One thing,” he said suddenly as Victor made to stand.

Victor paled slightly because oh god, what was Master going to make him do now?

“Strip when you’re in there,” the man requested. “Completely. Fold your clothes and come back out to mw.”

“Without anything on?” Victor whispered.

“Yes. Leave the collar, of course.”

“Is that even legal?” Victor asked tentatively.

Master raised an eyebrow. “Of course,” he confirmed, holding up his phone though he turned it away before Victor could see what was on the screen. “I just looked it up. Now go on.”

Victor was trembling as he walked to the bathroom, feeling like all eyes were on him. Shakily, he relieved himself before double checking that the stall door was closed and slowly stripping down to nothing.

He shivered in the cold hair, feet stinging against the chill tile. He folded his clothing with his socks and shoes on top before tentatively stepping out of the stall.

He wasn’t alone because fuck, of  _ course  _ he wasn’t alone. He swallowed thickly and placed his things on the edge of the sink before trying very  _ very  _ hard to ignore the leer the man sent him.

“Hello pretty,” the man finally said as Victor was drying his hands. “How are you?”

“Fine,” Victor whispered as he gathered up his clothes and tried to rush out. The man didn’t try to grab or stop him, thank god, but he did land a solid smack to Victor’s ass, drawing a yelp from him.

As soon as Victor stepped into the main dining hall, he felt like all eyes were on him. A few were, maybe, but not all eyes. Certainly not the eyes of his Master.

He stood beside the table, unsure if he should speak or remain silent.

“Good boy,” Master said without looking up from his phone. Finally he slid it away, barely casting Victor another glance as he stood. “I already paid. Let’s go.”

“B-but sir,” Victor whispered. “I...I’m not wearing anything.”

“I know,” Master said calmly, taking Victor’s clothes from him so he had nothing to hide himself with. “Come along.”

Victor bit his lip but he couldn’t object any farther without sounding that a disobedient slave. So he kept his head down, cheeks burning, as he followed his Master out of the restaurant.

The cool wind chilled his skin and he shivered, but at least they were heading back to the manor and he didn’t have to be naked in public for much longer.

“Let’s get ice cream. I think I’m in the mood for that,” Master said as he put Victor’s clothes in the car.

Or not.

“We can walk, too,” Master added. “It’s not far.”

“Master-”

Master ignored him and Victor had no choice but to follow behind the man.

  
........

 

Victor was seated on the table part of the picnic table, legs pressed together to hide himself as he curled in on himself, arms wrapped around his middle. Master returned a few minutes later with two bowls of ice cream.

“Lay down,” he ordered suddenly. “With your legs spread, feet on the edge of the table.”

Victor’s eyes went wide. Was Master serious? There were people around!

“Master-”

“Come on,” Master pressed, nudging Victor’s knee. “Before the ice cream melts.”

Swallowing thickly, Victor nodded and slowly lay down, doing as he was told. “Master-”

He was cut off when something  _ freezing _ was pressed against his hole. “Master!” he gasped, straining to get away, even as Master bent down and licked his tongue over Victor’s pulsing hole. “D-don’t, please.”

“Relax,” Master told him, setting one of the ice cream cups by Victor head while he stuck his hand in the other, getting a handful before spreading it over VIctor’s chest.

Victor’s gasped, crying out and throwing his head back when Master climbed on top of him. At some point, Master had stripped off his pants, his hot erection lined up with Victor’s quivering, shivering hole.

“No, Master, please,” Victor begged. “Please, not here. Not here. Not here.”

It was reminding him too too much of the Auction and he was having trouble staying in the present. His chest was heaving and he gasped as Master slipped painfully inside him, the ice cream having done little to ease the way.

Victor whimpered as Master leaned over him, slowly but surely beginning to thrust in and out, not giving a second thought to the voyeurs around them.

“God, look at you,” Master whispered, stroking his hands over Victor’s face and leaving a trail of cold ice cream in the wake of one. “Look at you.”

“Master, please.”

“Should have done this a long time ago,” Master murmured. “Soon as I got my cock up your ass, first time shoulda been here like it was with Heidi.”

Victor’s eyes went wide. “What?”

“This is where I used to always train my pleasure slaves,” Master explained as he pushed himself up, thrusts becoming faster and more desperate. “Soon as they could take my biggest dildo up inside of them, I’d bring them here and get inside them for the first time.”

Master was close, Victor could feel it. He just really hoped that meant they could go home soon. Sure enough, a few moments later Master thrust in deeply and came hard, panting. Once he had regained himself, he shifted them around so that he was seated on the picnic table and Victor was seated in his lap, Master’s cock still buried in his ass.

“Go ahead and get yourself off,” Master murmured, stroking a hand - the one with ice cream on it - through Victor’s hair. “I don’t care if you come on me, just be sure to lick it off.”

Victor nodded, slowly rutting against his Master’s stomach before getting faster and faster until he came. He sat quietly, breathing for a few moments, before slowly pulling himself off of Master’s cock and ignoring the applause and calls he could hear from the watchers.

Victor knelt down and began licking up his own come from Master’s stomach until there was nothing left. Not wanting to sit down and dirty the table more, Victor stood and fidget on the spot until Master finally stood.

“I think we’re done with our outing,” he decided, tossing the ice cream away. “Come on, Victor. Although make sure you sit on your shirt. I don’t want you dirtying my car.”

Victor nodded, rushing to follow after Master. Thank god they were finally done with this humiliation.

Victor hated public displays of sexual acts of any kind. Master had thoroughly embarrassed him that day and though Victor had never told the man, he had fallen to sleep sobbing at around midnight, only to be awoken at two AM by violent nightmares of the auction.

Hopefully Master would never make Victor do that again.

Hopefully...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and don't be afraid to leave a request


End file.
